A Hot Summer Day
by Bannabeth Cheese
Summary: Our eight favorite demigods get together on a boring boiling hot day to play a game of truth and dare. I know this has been done a lot, but... well, one more can't hurt! This story is bound to have a lot of funny and weird dares.
1. I'm bored

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever, and I hope you guys like it! Please review, and if you do, you get COOKIES! (::) (::) (Don't you just love doing that?) **

**But most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

"I'm bored."

"Percy, the word's not going to make any sense if you say it even one more time."

"I'm bored."

Annabeth gently closed the book she was reading and leaned back on the tree that she and Percy were sitting on. The temperature was boiling, and everybody in camp was either in a bad temper or bored. In this heat, there was barely anything to do. All lessons had been called off as well.

"Percy, you've been saying that for the past half hour. What do you want us to do, exactly?" Annabeth sighed.

"I dunno." He said dully, "Something, that's for sure."

"How about you go play with the Iris guys?" Annabeth said trying to get him up and off of his butt.

"Last time I tried that, I had 'fuschia pink' hair for a month. Eventually Lou Ellen managed to make it black again. Or was that hair color?" Percy added as an afterthought.

"You can help the Stolls in whatever they're planning." She suggested.

"Do you want to wake up to a dozen daddy long legs in your bunk?" He asked.

"NO! Okay, this is a winner. Get a makeover from the Aphrodite cabin!" Annabeth said grinning.

"No, Annie. Just no."

"Practice sword fighting?"

"Been there, done that."

"Javelin throwing?"

"Tried it this morning."

"Foot racing?"

"I'm still slower than the nymphs. In tree form."

"Archery?"

Percy turned around to face Annabeth. He was deadly serious.

"Seriously?" He said.

"Fine," Annabeth said defiantly. "You go on being a grump." She went back to reading her book.

'_The architecture of Ancient Greece is of a trabeated or "post and lintel" form, i.e. it is composed of upright beams (posts) supporting horizontal beams (lintels). Although the existent buildings of the era are constructed in stone, it is clear that the origin of the style lies in simple wooden structures, with vertical posts supporting beams which carried a ridged roof. The posts and beams divided the walls into regular compartments which could be left as openings, or filled with sun dried bricks, lathes or straw and covered-'_

"I'm bored."

"PERSUES JACKSON! IF I HAD YOUR POWERS, RIGHT NOW YOU'D BE SOAKED TO THE BONE!" Annabeth shouted.

"Sorry…" Percy whispered and continued staring at the blazing sun.

Gods, that kid really gets onto her nerves sometimes. Anyway, She went back to her book.

'-_with clay daub or plaster. Alternately, the spaces might be filled with rubble. It is likely that many early houses and temples were-'_

"Oh, hi Leo!" Percy called, "Say hello Annabeth!"

"SERIOUSLY PERCY. I WILL TORTURE YOU WITH MY KNITTING SKIL-" Annabeth stopped in midsentence. Oh. It _was_ Leo.

"Hello, Annabeth." She said grumpily.


	2. Annie the grump

**HIYA, PEOPLE! How's it going? Hm?**

**I'm feeling pretty good, 'cause even though I got only 2 reviews, that was enough to make me want to write another chapter.**

**Oh, and if you guys have any ideas for truths or dares, please let me know. Thanks!**

* * *

**LEO (eh, I'll make this one in first person. Much easier.)**

"Oh, hi Leo!" Percy called, "Say hello Annabeth!"

"SERIOUSLY PERCY. I WILL TORTURE YOU WITH MY KNITTING SKIL-" Annabeth stopped as she looked at me.

"Hello, Annabeth." She said grumpily. I'll never get those two.

"Back at ya!" I said with a grin.

"So what brings you here, my fellow repair boy?" Percy said in a superior british accent.

"I was just wondering…" I said innocently. "Are you guys…. By any chance…"

"What, Leo? Are you planning to ask us out?" Annabeth said smugly.

"NO! Are you guys bored?"

Percy jumped down the tree and hugged me. "HECK YEAH! THIS GUY GETS ME! HE ACTUALLY GETS ME!"

I pushed away from him, smiling nervously, afraid that he might start kissing me. "Uh, yeah. So me, Pipes, Thalia, Clarisse, Travis, Connor and Jason are playing a game of truth or dare on the beach. Care to join?"

"I'm in!" Percy said like a kindergartener who had found a life time supply of candy under the Christmas tree.

"And I think I'll stay here." Annabeth opened some book and started reading. My face fell.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea, Annabeth."

"And why is that, Leo?" She gave me a death glare so intense that I could have sworn I melted on the spot.

"Um, no reason." I plopped down and patted the grass next to me. "I just thought that maybe you'd be a little more comfy over here!"

"VALDEZ!" Clarisse shouted from the beach.

"ANNABETH, PLEEEEEASE! Get down here!" I begged.

"No. I will stay on this tree and that is because I want to." She said.

"Okay Annabeth, suit yourself, but get ready to jump."

I set the tree on fire.

* * *

**HAHAHA, CLIFFY! But anyway, I know this was super short so I'm gonna update again today.**


	3. Leo goes crazy

**HELLOOO! ME GOTS MORE REVIEW! YAYAY! I feed on reviews. And faves. And follows. Like leeches feed on blood, cats feed on fish, rats feed on cheese and annabeth feeds on books. **  
**If you have any ideas on truths or dares, please let me know. Thanks!**  
**So without further ado...**

* * *

**PERCY**

Leo set the tree on fire. Leo set the tree Annabeth was on, on fire. I mean, sometimes I doubted the guy's sanity, but this was just...

"LEO, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted.  
"LEO, WHAT'S TAKING YOU?!" Clarisse bellowed.  
"LEO, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Annabeth screamed.  
"GUYS, SHUT UP! ANNABETH JUMP!" Leo yelled. "JUMP!"

The fire spread up to the trunk of the tree.

"There are spiders on the trunk and now they're coming UP!" She said in fright. "PERCY, YOU DOOFUS, DOUSE THE TREE IN WATER!"

"Uh, ummm... Uh huh!" I said dumbfounded. The fire was now reaching the branches. Thankfully the beach was close by, so I did as she said. Instantly the fire died. Annabeth jumped off the tree and by the look on her face, I could tell Leo's time had come.

"LEO, WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR?!" Annabeth shouted. Usually when she was angry she crept me out with her calmness, so this... This was bad.  
"I COULD HAVE DIED! AND THERE WERE SPIDERS! I HAVE ARACHNOPHOBIA! AND I USED TO HAVE ARSONPHOBIA! GODS LEO, I WILL KILL-"

I decided to join in the fun. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED-"

"CLARISSE! Clarisse. C-L-A-R-I-S-S-E! It was all Clarisse. She's the one who made me do it. It was a dare. I knew Percy would be there so you'd be OK, but when he just stood there I..."

"YO SISSY, HAVE YOU DONE IT? COME BACK! WE WANT TO PLAY!" Clarisse bellowed.

"I'll show you playing," Annabeth grunted.

* * *

**Another short chapter. I assure you, the next will be longer and better.**


End file.
